


Small Stories

by ArimaKishou28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fear, Guilt, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArimaKishou28/pseuds/ArimaKishou28
Summary: Because Tony deserves a lot of love, they're just small stories.AllxTony





	1. SuperFamily

Baby Talc (superfamily)

The time in the complex was passing fast, that's when Steve came into the room meeting with Tony lying on the couch while he was eating doughnuts. 

-Honey. — Steve started. — Where's Peter? 

-Here it is... — He looked down beside the armchair where Peter was playing with his toys. — he's not... Oh... Steve! My son is gone! 

-our son.-The blond stressed him. 

-Don't contradict me.-He made diva the chestnut.

The blond sighed, and walked to the back of the couch, meeting Peter who was playing with the baby talc, Embarrandose and dirty completely. 

The baby smiled when he was discovered and stretched his arms for his father to carry him, then the captain charged him. 

-Here it is...-He kissed the child's cheek to what he only laughed at what his father did. 

-Santo cielo...-Relaxed the millionaire. — Don't you ever do that again, Peter... 

Peter only laughed at the faces of his parents, That smile was pure evil, clear in a good way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shampoo (SuperFamily)

Peter just plowed a year-old baby and four months, despite his age was very intelligent but innocent, with his face could melt anyone. That day Steve went into the bathroom and found a bottle of empty shampoo, so he could tell, someone had spilled all the contents of the container on the floor. 

The captain removed the curtains from the shower and opened the door with Peter holding another shampoo container upside down spilling all its contents.

The blond smiled at that image, was tender, but he had to tell him that what he was doing was wrong. --Peter...--he called, the Castañito just turned it over to see while the shampoo was still pouring. --Did you throw the shampoo? --the question was obvious, I knew it was his little one. 

Peter watched him with those big eyes that both remind her of her husband, then turned and watched what he was doing, and then looked at his father again. -Dad...-he talked, Steve laughed about it, his son was blaming Tony.

-who was it? 

-Daddy. 

-me? 

-No... Dad. --and with that he realized that he meant Tony. 

-Tony! 

-What?-cried the millionaire from the room. 

-Can you come? 

Seconds later the aforementioned came.-What is it?--he followed looked at what Peter had done. 

-Did you throw all the shampoo, Peter?-at the question Tony got confused but Steve wanted to know what the boy was going to say.

The child put aside the bottle of shampoo, he watched his parents with those curious eyes to know the world and responded. -Tito... 

Steve just smiled and thought "this child came out just like my Little Cinnamon" 

Tony was tensed to hear that Tito of his son. "But if Peter doesn't have grandparents..." he thought.


	2. Ring (IronStrange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IronStrange

Ring (IronStrange) Part I

Tony had come to the sanctuary at Stephen's request; They had about two years of being boyfriends. He had asked him to accompany him to buy some things. 

-Stephen. -called the genie. -What are we supposed to go shopping for? 

-An engagement ring for Wong. -he kept his purse and set out to leave. -and you're going to help me choose, roll. 

-I can't believe you have the nerve to tell me that you cheated on me with Wong... -The philanthropist took a hand to his chest in a dramatic way.

-What? The Sorcerer was astonished. -Of course not, I would never deceive you because you are all I need to live... 

-it was a game. -he mocked the chestnut-tree and the opposite only smiled. -but to all this, I didn't know Wong had a partner, and why do we have to choose him? Besides, he didn't even invite me to his wedding... -he made a stew that before the sight of the Pelinegro was tender.

-Come on Tony. "The Sorcerer encouraged him." -he asked me to please because right now he's arranging for the wedding... If it makes you feel good, I found out a few days ago. 

-and why didn't you tell me? 

-It was Wong's request, not mine and you know I respect that... 

-Como... And after buying the ring, can we go eat? -The genie made an irresistible face to Stephen. 

-Of course I do... -and so they both went to a jewelry store.

\-------

Ring (IronStrange) Part II

Stephen and Anthony found the jewellery observing various engagement rings, the employee had offered to help them but preferred to see them first. 

The Sorcerer looked curiously at the rings, wondering what the ideal would be. -What do you like Tony? Do you think this is the right one? Isn't it too expensive?

-Stephen. -The Chestnut-tree laughed at the opposite behavior. -I think the ring can be anyone, as long as it has been chosen in a special way and no matter how ostentatious, as they say... The intent is the one that counts. -He said tenderly.

-that was... Cute... In a way, my love. — He approached the child and no matter what other eyes would be upon them, he kissed the millionaire. -That's one of the things I fell in love with you...

-I love you too... 

And continued to observe several rings, looking for a special one for someone special.

\---

Ring (IronStrange) Part III

The sorcerer had finally decided on one, clear with the help of Anthony; The ring though was not very expensive but was chosen for someone special for someone special, it was made of gold with a small diamond in the middle, one white to be exact. 

Left the jewellery and walked through the center as they spoke.

-Do you think he likes it? -Stranger asked with a tone of concern.

-you'll like it. -animated the genius. -I like the ring, after all you chose... 

-I think so... 

-by the way... -he got confused. -Why do I have to keep it? 

-I'm afraid to lose him. -he shrugged his shoulders. 

-Of course, and give it to the person who does not forget the head no more because it brings it stuck. -said Tony sarcastically.

-Oh my little roll. -He held his hand. -Don't say that, besides that's characteristic of you, and I like it... -kissed his cheek. 

-I like you to be cheesy...-said the chestnut tenderly.--let's eat. 

-let's eat... -Said Stephen.

\---  
Ring (IronStrange) Part IV

They had gone to a somewhat elegant restaurant, asked for a table, and decided to order their food, both men were eating while chatting about irrelevant issues, work stuff and other things. In addition to looking flirty one again. 

had finished eating and for the luck of Stark, they asked for dessert; a very sweet one because Tony loves sweet things.

They finished eating their dessert, both were very comfortable, could not change the environment and then Stephen spoke: 

-Tony, could you lend me the ring? I want to see him...-he smiled. 

-of course.--immediately from his frac he pulled the box out of the ring and handed it to him. 

-Thank you. -the eldest opened the box while it was watched by the chocolate eyes of his partner, Stephen looked at the ring, sighed, his blue eyes perched on the chestnut that looked at him curious and immediately smiled. -it is for you...

\---

Ring (IronStrange) Part v

The chestnut was overflowing a lot of emotions, he was shocked when Stephen had said that, he was not expecting it. 

-it's for you. —The sorcerer smiled, he rose from his seat and placed himself on the right side of the millionaire. -I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, to see you and make you smile, to be for you in times of need and above all to protect yourself and make you happy. -Knelt . —Anthony Stark, Will you marry me?

-I... -the chestnut was happy and surprised, he had completely believed the wedding of Wong. -Of course I do, I want to marry you and spend what remains of life to your side... 

The Sorcerer smiled, without thinking he placed the ring, to his now promised, in his hand. He got up and without hesitation he planted a kiss full of love Tony... After all they were both engaged, there was no need to express their feelings with words, that Kiss spoke for itself...


	3. Plump (WinterIron)

Plump (WinterIron) part I

Tony was lying on the couch in the living room, watching a movie while devouring a huge box of doughnuts. 

-Don't you think it's too many calories?, said Steve, who was coming into the room. 

-Are you telling Me fat without control? -the chestnut was offended. 

-What? No, Tony, I'm just saying you're eating too sweet... — the captain said. 

-What am I, a fat fuck? -The philanthropist was angry. 

-No... I say it's going to hurt your stomach if you keep eating that way...

-You mean I'm a fat fucker with no control? -the chestnut began to draw tears. 

The captain was surprised, what a way to react. -No Tony, I mean, I mean... 

-I hate you! -and immediately the genie rose from the couch and ran away as he wept. 

-What was that? -the blond got confused, but then Bucky came with a box of new doughnuts.

-Anthoska I brought more doughnuts. -He looked around and saw her boyfriend nowhere. -Anthoska?

-... I do not know what happens to Tony... 

-What!? —worried and immediately ran out into the room of his Kotenok.

\---

Plump (WinterIron) part II

Tony was in his room, on his bed, hugging the pillow while sobbing: He blamed the damn hormones for his condition. 

The door was opened by the Winter Soldier, he went into the room and it hurt that his Tony was in that state. 

-Anthoska... -he sat beside him, on the bed. -I brought you the doughnuts you love so much... 

-I don't want to. —sobbed. 

-What have you got? -he began to caress his head in a tender manner. 

-Do you think I'm fat? -let loose.

-What? -The eldest was mistaken.

-What if I'm fat!? 

-Of course not Kotenok... -smiled fondly. -You're beautiful. 

-Don't lie. -he turned to see him. -I'm like a stuffed doughnut. -sobbed. -and that's why you're going to leave me... -and suddenly burst into tears.

-Anthoska... I'm going to love you even fattening up to the point of not being able to get out of bed. -He smiled. -And if you put yourself like a pig you'll look more adorable -he thought. 

-lies... -grumble the younger.

-Listen to me Anthony, I love you more than you imagine. -He held Stark's face. -I love you. -and right after he kissed him on the lips. They lasted a few seconds until they were separate. -Who told you You were fat?

-Steve... -he recharged in the other's shoulder. 

-I'll talk to him. -his eyes became serious, what was that blond thought to disrespect his Kotenok? -I will not let you say anything to you and our future son...

\---

Plump (WinterIron) part III

The captain was in the room with Natasha and Sam when the Winter Soldier arrived. 

-Steve. -he called him serious. -I'm going to ask you not to insult Tony. 

-Wow, what did you tell him? -questioned Sam. 

-I didn't tell him anything, just to take care of his diet. -The blond knew he should be careful because when it comes to Tony, Barnes gets into his "killer" mode. 

-It's typical of you... — said the spy.

-Listen just this time I'll pass it. -He pointed it out with his metal hand. -My Kotenok is very sensitive because of her pregnancy, and I'll take care of her eating well. -He took some air. -So stop bothering my TONY! -That said, he withdrew from the place, leaving everyone astonished.

-What was that? -asked Falcon. 

-Nat...-said the blond. -how is it that Tony is pregnant? Is it possible? -questioned the captain. 

-Tony does the impossible, possible...

\---

Plump (WinterIron) part IV

After that encounter with the captain, the Winter Soldier returned to the room of his Kotenok to see if he was already better. 

-Anthoska.--he said into the room he shares with the little chestnut. -Are you better now? -I knew that during her pregnancy the hormones could play a trick on her. 

-Si... -he answered more quietly, sitting on the bed, hugging the pillow. Damn hormones, by the fact of being man the hormones attacked with everything, technically because it's not normal for a man to be pregnant, but Stark was a special. 

-Don't worry, I talked to Steve, he won't tell you anything anymore... -He came up to the youngest. -just tell me who treats you wrong and I'll see to it that he repents. -he sat next to the opposite. 

-Thank you James... 

-No problem. -he stroked his head. -Now let's eat you have to eat for two.

-Ok... 

-after eating a dish with all the food the Doctor recommended, we can eat ice cream. -he smiled. 

-I'd like to...-Tony smiled back. — Peter and I would like to...


End file.
